Telefone Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela sentia falta dele de uma forma quase avassaladora, foi quando ela descobriu uma pequena surpresa que ele tinha feito a ela


**Telefone.**

**Ira e Fernanda Takai.**

Ela estava deitada na cama olhando para o teto, ela dá um longo suspiro e tenta afastar da mente dela daquele garoto de olhos verdes que estava na mente dela durante os últimos sete anos.

-Eu estou ficando louca –ela pega um travesseiro e abraça –Queria que você estivesse aqui Harry –ela sussurra cansada, foi então que ela ouve um barulhinho estranho vindo do bolso dela, ela não entendia o que era, logo ela tira um pequeno aparelho trouxa que ela viu Hermione usar algumas vezes, ela pode ver um pequeno desenho em um e aperta, logo ela ouve uma voz falar.

-Eu te amo Gi –a garota encara incrédula quando o aparelho cresce um pouco e derrepente uma tela aparece e o rosto de Harry sorrindo para ela aparece.

-O que... Quer dizer... O que e isso? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Gostou do que inventei? Era para ser um celular que funcionava com magia... Mas acrescentei algumas coisas... –mas derrepente ele pára de falar ao ver o sorriso maroto de Gina –O que foi amor? –tudo o que ele viu depois foi um flash de luz e logo sente uma garota abraçando ele.

**São três horas da manhã, você me liga**

**Pra falar coisas que só a gente entende**

**São três horas da manhã, você me chama**

**Com seu papo poesia me transcende.**

O beijo que eles compartilhavam era intenso, não era nada comparado com os beijos de antes, Gina parecia querer compensar os dias em que eles ficaram sem se ver.

-Eu te amo Harry –ela fala num sussurro rouco, harry usa uma das mãos para lançar um feitiço na porta e nas paredes, ninguém poderia incomodar eles agora, era o momento deles.

-Você não sabe o quanto senti sua falta... –ela não o deixa falar mais e o envolve em outro beijo apaixonado.

**Oh meu amor**

**Isso é amor**

**Oh meu amor**

**Isso é amor**

**É amor... É amor...**

Os corpos deles se entrelaçavam na cama de Harry, ele secretamente agradecia Sírius por ter aumentado a cama dele depois do quinto ano dele em Hogwarts, mas mesmo que não tivesse, eles não ligavam, o amor deles estava de uma maneira tão intensa que ninguém poderia acreditar, cada toque, cada beijo, parecia ser no lugar certo, e a cada beijo os dois sentiam uma forte onda de magia se desprender dos dois e iluminar cada vez mais o quarto de Harry.

-Eu... Te amo... Gina –Harry fala em um sussurro no ouvido dela lhe fazendo sentir um frio pela espinha.

**Sua voz está tão longe ao telefone**

**Fale alto mesmo grite não se importe**

**Pra quem ama a distância não é lance**

**Nossa onda de amor não há quem corte.**

Eles não poderiam entender o que estava acontecendo com eles, era como se algo mais forte os envolvesse, o amor deles de alguma forma estava se manifestando cada vez mais, tanto que Gina se afasta um pouco de Harry e fala.

-Você sabia que estamos flutuando? –Harry olha para baixo e vê os lençóis que os cobriam vagar pelo quarto enquanto os dois estavam abraçados por cima da cama.

-Você esta preocupada? –ele lhe lança um sorriso maroto ao que ela volta a beijá-lo, certamente ela não ligava.

**Oh meu amor**

**Isso é amor**

**Oh meu amor**

**Isso é amor**

**É amor... É amor...**

Eles tinham se acalmado e derrepente eles caem suavemente sobre a cama, eles tinham sorrisos enormes, mas apenas se abraçavam mais.

-Você sabia que eu estava reclamando que eu queria você antes de você me chamar por aquele tefolene? –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Foi por sentir isso que eu usei o telefone –ela lhe lança um sorriso maroto e fala.

-E sabia que eu não ia resistir ver você sem te tocar não? –ele apenas ri e fala.

-Bingo –ele volta a beijar ela que não tinha entendido o bingo.

**Pode ser de São Paulo a Nova York**

**Ou tão lindo flutuando em nosso Rio**

**Ou tão longe mambeando o mar Caribe**

**A nossa onde de amor não há quem corte.**

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, mas logo ouvem a voz de Hermione.

-Gina? Onde você esta? –derrepente ela pára de falar ao ver a imagem em uma tela estranha no quarto da amiga, será que era real ou apenas uma gravação? Quando ela pega o aparelho, ela nota que era um celular, especificamente um em que Harry tinha trabalhado antes de sair de Hogwarts, ela encara os amigos no outro lado da tela um sorriso mau aparece nos lábios dela e ela fala num tom da Sra Weasley –VÍRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY –Ela começa a rir ao ver a amiga pular do outro lado da tela fazendo Harry mostrar mais do que ela precisava ver –Harry James Potter... Cubra isso –ela fecha os olhos e espera os dois tentarem se explicar, mas logo fala –Eu não vou falar nada sobre o que vi... Apenas se arrume e volte... Sua mãe esta esperando você –ela encara Harry e fala –Então era para isso que você inventou isso? –no começo ela ia ficar com jeito mandão, mas logo ela sorri marota –Você faz um para mim? –os três riram e Hermione desliga o aparelho, eles precisavam de um tempo a sós.

**Oh meu amor**

**Isso é amor**

**Oh meu amor**

**Isso é amor**

Os dois se vestiam lentamente, eles não queriam se separar tão rápido, Harry estudava cada gesto de Gina, ele se aproxima e beija o pescoço dela.

-Eu te amo Gina Potter –ela sorri para ele, adorava quando ele usava este sobrenome nela.

-Assim vai ficar difícil de eu ir embora Sr Potter –ele abraça ela enquanto ela penteava o cabelo.

-Eu não me importaria de ter você por toda a minha vida –ele se aconchega mais nela sentindo o doce perfume dela.

-Um dia amor... –ele sorri maroto e fala.

-Então... Vamos ter que usar o nosso telefone mais vezes –ela sorri para ele e confirma, um telefonema poderia mudar muito a vida das pessoas.

**Esta song vai para uma das minhas autoras favoritas e minha amiga que eu vou levar no coração para sempre..rsrs te adoro Ka Radcliffe... vc e uma amiga que eu jamais vou esquecer na vida.. te adoro demais meu anjo.. ate quando der...**


End file.
